Los Caballeritos Baby
by Sangolex
Summary: ¿Que los caballeros de bronce se han convertido en que? Oh! no se los dire, ja ja ja, Dejen Reviews! como no les iba a pedir Reviews


Hola soy Sangolex y esta es la primera vez que maltratare a los caballeritos del Zodiaquito...  
Seiya: No! mi vida esta arruinada  
San: Tu vida esta arruinada en todos los Fan Fics de Saint Seiya  
Seiya: Lo se! ToT  
San: Excelente  
San: Seiya... hoy sufriras de lo más bonito¿Sabes por que?  
Seiya: Me mataras...  
San: No  
Seiya: Me matare  
San: No...¬¬  
Seiya: Nos mataremos...  
San: O.O No!  
Seiya: Me Mataran  
San: No grandisimo Imbecil bueno para nada, ¬¬ es una sorpresa  
Se pone la pantalla toda negra y se escucha una risa maligna

Los Caballeritos Baby

Jabu: Oigan¿a quien le toca cocinar?  
Shun: A mi! .  
Hyoga: Espera...¬¬¿tu que haces aqui?  
Jabu: Ah,vine a desayunar gratis  
Ikki: pegandole a Jabu con una escoba: yu! yu! fuera bicho!...fuera!  
Jabu se va  
Seiya: Dale Shun ve a preparar el desayuno  
Shun: . Hai!

En la cocina con Shun...  
Shun: Dejame ver...que hay aqui...necesito hacer un desayuno sano y nutritivo

En la sala..  
Seiya: Que te apuesto a que hara sandwiches de crayones  
Ikki: Cada dia cocina peor

En la cocina...  
Shun: Necesito frutas,pero..¿en donde hay, lo tengo! (Mira por la ventana y alli habia un árbol con frutas).

Flash Back:

Saori: Seiya!  
Seiya: Vamos,Atena debe estar en peligro!  
Seiya: Atena! (Llegan al cuarto donde se encontraba Atena, pero ven que ella estaba bien)  
Saori: Ja, los hice venir  
Hyoga: Ah! entonces nos vamos  
Saori: No esperen, vengan (todos se sientan), miren tontos,yo acabo de crear un arbol con poderes, y si llegan a comer tan solo 1 pedasito de esa fruta les pasara 2 cosas.Una los matare y la otra es...

Fin del Flash Back:

En la cocina...  
Shun: esa parte no me la acuerdo, a bueno! ( sale afuera y agarra muchas de esas frutas,vuelve a la cocina y las licua

En la mesa del comedor...  
Jabu: Callense ahi viene el desayuno  
Ikki: con la escoba en la mano le pega a Jabu: sal bicho desgraciado!  
Jabu: Ah: y se va  
Ikki se vuelve a sentar  
Seiya¿Que cocinaste Shun?  
Shun: Apoya el desayuno en la mesa: tostadas con jugo de frutas  
Hyoga:(susurrando) Chicos, mejor tomemos solo el jugo, el pan debe estar envenenado  
Seiya Shiru e Ikki: Hai!  
Sangolex: ¬¬  
Seiya Shiru e Ikki:(suspiran), Si!  
Shun: Yo ire a traerles una servilleta: y se va  
Shiru: Vamos tiren las tostadas al fuego  
Tiran las tostadas al fuego, pero si se toman el jugo  
Shun: Tomen sus servi...Ah!  
Seiya: Hoa...  
Shun: Se combirtieron en...en..en bebes  
Shiru¿Y?  
Ikki: No te sopoto  
Saori: Shun quienes son ellos, espera...¿ese no es Seiya?  
Shun: No..eh...ellos son mis primos  
Seiya¿Quien es esa vieja?  
Saori: Definitivamente es Seiya...¬¬ por que les diste de desayunar las frutas del árbol prohibido!  
Shun: Por que no se  
Saori: Ja! buena suerte..(Y se va)  
Shun (nerbioso): eh...je...je...se ve facil...je je  
Hyoga: excedente (Agarra una gorra y se la pone al reves)  
Shiru: Tonto, tu bocabulario es incorrecto,la palabra "excelente" no se pronuncia "excedente"  
Hyoga: ¬¬¿y tu que sabes?  
Shiru: mira...(y saca un diploma que dice asi:

Concurso de inteligencia para niños de 3 años

Estimado Shiru:

Le comunicamos que usted a ganado los 1º lugares de todas las categorias

Matemáticas: 1º lugar

Geografía: 1º lugar

Geometría: 1º lugar

Historia: 1º lugar

Computación: 1º lugar

Ikki: Para que le preguntaste imbécil  
Hyoga: ( piensa en algo ) a ver ... ¿Shiru,que dice un imbécil? (Bien...)  
Shiru: No siendo un imbécil no lo sabría  
Hyoga: Ouh!  
Shiru: AH! Recuerdo ese dia en el concurso de computacion, teniamos que hacer algo en 2 minutos, cuando se terminaron los 2 minutos,todos habian echo un estupido dibujo en el paint mientras yo, hice un nuevo programa para reproducir MP3  
:Flash Back:  
Profe: MMm...Jabu que haces  
Jabu: Una casita  
Profe: no..me refiero a ¿que haces aqui? tu no eres de la clase  
Jabu: Vine a Ganar Gratis  
Ikki: pegandole con el mouse: Yu yu fuera  
:  
Shun: Bueno chicos no se peleen;mira (Agarra a Shiru y lo levanta) a ti no te queda bien ese nombre te llamare...Shuri-Chan...  
Shiru: Ese es un nombre de niña, no querras que me convierta en ti  
Shun: Eh?..  
Shiru: Tonto  
Shun: (Lo baja y lo pone en la silla, luego agarra a Seiya) Mmm...a ti te llamaré...Sei-Chan  
Y asi con todo, llamandolos asi: Seiya Sei-Chan, ShyruShuri-Chan, IkkiIkki-Chan y Hyoga Hyoga-Chan  
Ikki: Oye inutil, me das de comer o te mato  
Shun: . Que quieren que les haga?  
Todos: ese es tu poblema!  
Shun: je..je..eh...Hai!  
Despues de un tiempo...  
Shun: Ya llege!  
Hyoga: Que preparaste?  
Shun: Pure de manzanas con zanahoria rayada!  
Seiya: Bien por ti, pero ya no tenemos hambre  
Shun: Qu! digo Que!  
Seiya: Tu sabes eh...¿Hyoga?  
Hyoga: Demoraste demaciado  
Shun: Tan solo fueron 5 minutos  
Ikki: El jues maligno ya lo ha senteciado  
Shun:ò.ó: Los odio...  
Seiya: con los pies arriba de la mesa sentado con la silla reclinada y limandose las uñas: perdon no te escuche, es que se me rompio una uña..  
Shun: ò.ó  
Ikki: Shun tienes hambre?  
Shun: o.O : Si un poquito...¿por que?  
Ikki: Agarra el plato de comida ( que tenia Pure de manzanas con zanahoria rayada) y se lo tira a la cara  
Shun: \/ò.ó\\\: Los mataré!...+

CONTINURA?..O.o

Bueno este es el fin de este macabro pero dibertido fic, por favor necesitamos donaciones de reviewspara los niños de los animes huerfanos como Sesshomaru  
Sess: Ouh! ahora saben mi secreto

Mata ne!

Sangolex


End file.
